


Day 29: (free) Naissances

by Watachan



Series: Hijack March Madness 2016 [29]
Category: Brave (2012), Epic (2013), How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Rise of the Guardians (2012), Tangled (2010)
Genre: Hijack March Madness, M/M, Seasonal Spirits and Guardians, Soulmates
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-01
Updated: 2016-04-01
Packaged: 2018-05-30 13:52:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6426460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Watachan/pseuds/Watachan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pour leur 10 ans de règne, les amis d'Hiccup et Jack décident de leur offrir un cadeau absolument unique et précieux.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 29: (free) Naissances

**Author's Note:**

> Voici comment j'imagine la naissance d'Hayden et sa dragonne Zéphira (c'est mieux que du Mpreg ou bien? XD)
> 
> Tous les esprits qui peuvent vous venir en tête sont les bienvenues ici (comme Anna, Elsa, Tadashi, etc) Votre imagination est la limite, mais sachez que j'envisage au minimum une vingtaine d'esprits en comptant North, Sandy, Toothiana et Bunny.

Bunny tolérait la présence de Jack dans ses terriers. Oh, et de qui se moquait-il ?! Il appréciait la compagnie de ce gêneur, lui qui vivait presque en solitaire avec juste ses plantes magiques et les œufs animés. Depuis les évènements avec Pitch, les deux Gardiens avaient enterré la hache de guerre et Jack passait de temps en temps. Surtout depuis qu'il avait trouvé son âme sœur. Bunny était plus âgé, il avait connu l'amour, les joies et tracas que ça apportait, et le jeune Roi de l'hiver se trouvait souvent à aller voir son ami pour voir ses réactions.

Et presque 10 ans après son couronnement, il remarqua la morosité grandissante de Jack. L'argenté lui expliqua qu'il voyait les enfants de loin, et sentait en lui l'envie d'en tenir un dans ses bras. Un enfant à lui. Bunny rigola qu'il faisait une crise de maternité, expression inventé par ses soins, mais en voyant la mélancolie de plus en plus présente dans les traits et les mots du jeune esprit, une idée vint au Lapin de Pâques.

Hiccup, Jack, Rapunzel et Merida avaient été tous couronné le même jour afin de régner chacun sur leur saison respective ; l'automne, l'hiver, le printemps et l'été respectivement. Chaque année, ils fêtaient ainsi cette journée. La journée suivante était encore plus importante pour Hiccup et Jack, car elle était la date de leur mariage. Et 10 ans de bonheur, ça se fête ! Ils avaient rassemblé leurs amis, Mère Nature accueillant les esprits dans son humble demeure. Le jeune couple avait dansé sur plusieurs musiques, dont par tradition celle qu'Hiccup avait eut à une seule reprise la chance de voir ses parents chanter. C'était la chanson de ses parents, et par la suite, c'était devenue celle de son couple avec Jack. Ils étaient heureux, entouré ainsi de leurs meilleurs amis, célébrant avec joie le plus beau jour de leur vie.

Puis, Mère Nature avait demandé le silence et qu'ils s'approchent d'elle. Le sourire de la grande brune les rassura alors qu'ils la rejoignaient au milieu de la salle. Elle leur souhaita, au nom de tous, encore beaucoup de bonheur pour les siècles à venir, et leur annonça que cette année, ils avaient un cadeau bien particulier pour le Roi de l'automne et le Roi de l'hiver.

Elle expliqua l'initiative de Bunny, de demander au plus grand nombre de leurs amis d'être présent, car leur cadeau était unique et précieux mais impossible à offrir sans leur aide.

_Le cadeau que je vais vous offrir au nom de tout vos amis... est un enfant.

Hiccup et Jack furent bien entendu ahuris par cette révélation. Ils ignoraient alors que Mère Nature avait la possibilité et le droit d'offrir une vie. 

Ils étaient gênés, bien entendu. Ce n'était pas un cadeau ordinaire, encore moins sans conséquences. Mais ils se regardèrent, parlant dans la langue des âmes sœurs, un langage unique que d'autres ne percevaient même pas et voyaient juste leurs lèvres bouger sans aucun son. Ils discutèrent sans être entendu par d'autres, pas même Mère Nature, et tout deux décidèrent d'accepter le précieux cadeau.

Ainsi, chaque esprit présent laissa la grande brune prendre un peu de leur énergie, rassemblant ces boules lumineuses en une unique, puis elle prit du sang des deux Rois et mixa. Doucement, la lumière d'énergie s'affaiblit et une forme apparut entre les mains de Mère Nature. Elle la cacha dans ses bras, la compressant avec concentration mais elle semblait tout à fait détendue tout en faisant ceci. Lentement et avec délicatesse, elle ouvrit ses mains, la forme grossissant de plus en plus, jusqu'à ce qu'un cri ne brise le silence de la salle. Entre les mains de la femme à la peau foncée, un nouveau né poussait son premier cri.

Pendant un instant, le son de cette nouvelle vie fut le seul bruit dans la pièce, puis chacun recommença à respirer. Jack se précipita vers Mère Nature, ses bras tendues, et il prit rapidement l'enfant dans ses bras. Hiccup s'approcha plus calmement, en enlevant sa cape en fourrure de son épaule, et la plaça sous les bras de Jack, afin d'envelopper leur bébé avec.

Le Roi de l'hiver contemplait le poupon avec des larmes aux coins des yeux. Ses cheveux, ou plutôt le fin duvet sur sa tête, était de la couleur auburn d'Hiccup, mais ses yeux étaient bleus. Mère Nature prévint qu'ils pourraient changer d'ici quelques semaines mais Jack s'en fichait. Qu'ils soient bleus ou verts, ça ne changeait pas l'amour qu'il sentait grandir chaque seconde un peu plus en lui pour son fils. Sa peau était encore pâle et rosée, et il se demanda s'il arborerait des tâches de rousseurs en grandissant. Oui ou non, cet enfant était parfait. Il enfouit son nez contre la tête du bébé, une larme coulant contre sa joue.

_Merci. Merci à tous !

A côté de lui, Hiccup avait un bras sur ses épaules, l'autre tenant sous sa cape de fourrure. Il sentait la joie et le bonheur de Jack qui irradiaient de l'argenté. Il embrassa ses cheveux couleur de lune, ravi par le bonheur que ressentait Jack.

Quelques minutes plus tard pourtant, ils frôlèrent un grave accident. Un peu d'énergie restait mais Mère Nature ne pouvait ni la conserver, ni la retourner à son ou ses propriétaires. Jack vit alors derrière son mari l'autre moitié de son âme : Krokmou. Lui et Hiccup allaient de paire, deux corps pour un même esprit. Alors, il suggéra que le reste serve pour un cadeau au Furie Nocturne. Mère Nature se retrouva donc, avec l'énergie de Jack pour compléter ce qu'elle avait déjà, ainsi qu'une écaille du dragon, avec un œuf noir dans les mains.

Lorsqu'elle avait dit qu'il était prêt à éclore immédiatement, les deux Rois étaient devenus blancs comme un linge. La coquille craquela alors qu'Hiccup s'élançait vers la brune pour lui prendre l'oeuf des mains. Jack créa précipitamment un énorme tas de neige près d'eux, dans lequel finit l'oeuf pendant un court instant. Juste quelques secondes, puis une détonation retentit et quelque chose s'envola de la neige, faisant sursauter tous les autres. Lorsqu'il retomba, Hiccup le rattrapa. Jack calma le bébé entre ses bras qui s'était effrayé, pendant que la boule d'écailles noires dans les bras du Roi de l'automne se démêlait. Une version miniature de Krokmou ouvrit soudain la bouche, dévoilant une mâchoire sans dent dans un bâillement, puis ses grands yeux bleus fixèrent l'auburn.

_Salut, toi.

Krokmou frotta sa tête contre celle du bébé, qui lécha son museau. Derrière Krokmou, la dragonne de Jack, Frostfern, s'approcha consciencieusement pour examiner le nouvelle arrivant. Ou plutôt, la nouvelle arrivée. Hiccup constata rapidement que le bébé dragon était une fille.

Des rires et exclamations firent à nouveau résonner agréablement la salle dans une fête. Quand les deux bébés furent approcher quand le couple vint s'embrasser, leurs yeux bleus se rencontrèrent. Les deux Rois découvriraient par la suite qu'à cet instant, un lien indéfectible s'était créer entre Hayden et sa dragonne Zéphira, sans qu'ils aient pu avoir le moindre contrôle.


End file.
